Golden Sunflowyrs
by The Archivist of Nyx
Summary: Every moment was theirs to tell. They were opposites in many ways, yet alike in many more. A series of one-shots dedicated to Sunflowyr (cover by Saskyang over on Tumblr)
1. Meditation

If you were to ask anyone what was the first thing that came to their mind when they heard the name Yang Xiao Long, you would get a myriad of answers. She was a brawler, a walking bombshell, a loving (and severely overprotective) older sister, a master of horrible puns, and a near endless list of other smaller and more similar responses.

However, one thing that did _not_ come to the forefront of anyone's mind was the idea of her meditating. Beacon's most infamous berserker, who often decided it was a smart idea to hit the night clubs and get drunk on a school night half the time, doing something calming and quiet? That was almost on par with the idea of Nora Valkyrie developing a severe loathing of pancakes. It just did not happen, ever.

So imagine the surprise felt when Ren came across her one day during one of her sessions.

He had been in search of a spot to find solace from the maelstrom that was Beacon. Someone had decided to start another food fight in the cafeteria, which quickly escalated into an all-out, three-way war between RWBY, JNPR, and one of the first year teams. Yang had been strangely absent from the fight and Ren didn't want to go through a repeat of last time either way. Last he saw had been Nora taking a Melon-Hammer to one of the freshmen. How none of the food exploded from the sheer impact of the attacks brought to question just what was used, but that was something he'd seek answers for at a later time. Right now, he wanted to find somewhere to relax.

Their room was out, given that his teammates would most likely return there after the fight and he _really_ did not want to have to deal with a hyped up Nora. He might have loved her like a little sister, but there were days even he wanted her to be silent. One could only take some much of Nora Valkyrie before breaking and Ren must have had the patience of a Saint to deal with her. That or he had quickly learned to tune her out for the most part. Little of column A, little of column B.

The library, strangely, was closed that day, apparently going through a new renovation or something. The courtyard was, unsurprisingly, full of all the students who had managed to escape the warzone and now forced to eat outside.

So, in light of all of that, Ren thought it might be best to hit the training room and get in a little practice. In a school such as Beacon, there was no such thing as over-training, especially with his track history in fights. It wasn't so much he was weak, more that he had a slightly less level of durability than most Hunters. Hell, Jaune had had a vast reserve of Aura, far surpassing most fully trained veteran Hunters, but he had lacked the skills in combat. He had improved greatly since Pyrrha begin training him, as well as Weiss, but he still had quite the distance to go.

As he had entered the room, he had come to find it wasn't as empty as he had thought it would have been. There, seated in the middle of the room, sat the unmistakable golden locks of Yang, her back to him. Finding her here wasn't overly surprising, given how she did take to training with nearly as intense a fervor as Pyrrha at times, but it was more so what she was doing that kept him silent for a few moments: Yang Xiao Long was meditating.

His mind had to take in the image before him a few times before finally rebooting. Somehow, given everything he knew about her, Ren didn't think the idea that Yang would ever meditate to be as farfetched as most would assume. Granted, her typical personality did not hint at this, but witnessing it occur before his very eyes began to make the pieces fall into place a little. As far as he knew, she was of the same heritage as him, albeit half-blood, so maybe there were aspects to it that she adopted into her lifestyle.

It didn't seem as though she had noticed his entrance, something he was mildly thankful for as he carefully approached her. Seeing her in such a state was, for lack of a better term, breathtaking. He knew that she was attractive, there was simply no denying that by anyone with a working pair of eyes, but Ren hadn't realized the extent of it. Her hair flowed gracefully down her back, colored similar to that of sunlight, an almost divine radiance to it. He began to understand her obsession with tending to its care so religiously and why she went berserk on anyone who dared to touch even a single strand of it. It was akin to defiling a sacred being.

Her body was well toned, slender yet athletic. She easily hid her true strength beneath her skin, something Ren himself was well acquainted with. Her stomach was flat yet toned, the ghost of muscles barely visable. As his eyes trailed along her form, he found himself glancing at the one area he knew everyone always looked at first. She was buxom, that much even he would admit, yet as he actually got a good look at them, he could tell that despite their overall size, they appeared firm. As for her eyes, he never knew how vivid a shade of lilac they were, nor...

"Like what you see?" He nearly jumped out of his skin as she suddenly asked that question, a tease in her voice as he realized she was looking at him.

"I, uh, I didn't mean to stare," he stammered, trying to regain his lost composure. Damn it, how long had he been staring, and more importantly, how long had she been watching him staring at her? "Didn't expect to find you here."

"Yeah, figured I'd find somewhere quiet to relax." She sighed gently as she went back to her previous state. "So, what brings you here?"

"Food fight." He sat down before her, adopting a similar form as he did so. She merely nodded in response to his answer, as though it wasn't surprising to her in the least. "So, my turn to ask: never expected you to take to meditating."

"That wasn't really a question," she smirked, "but I get what you mean. Not something I do in public, you know? I've got an image to maintain and what not." She laughed at her own little joke, the sound melodic to Ren's ears. "Still, though, it's something I've always done ever since I was little. Dad taught me it as a means to calm down, given how I kinda took after Mom a little in the anger department. Like mother, like daughter, they always say."

Ren was mildly surprised by that response, though it made a fair amount of sense. He knew she had more than her fair share of anger problems, predominantly in regards to whenever anyone dared to touch her hair.

"So whenever I can find the time, I come here and meditate," she continued. "Ruby's tried to join me before but she finds it boring. I swear, she can't sit still for a single second."

That evoked a chuckle from Ren. "Sounds a lot like Nora. She _did_ try it once with me, though. You can guess how that went."

The two shared a laugh before falling into a comfortable silence, broken only by the gentle rhythms of their breathing. Ren always found meditating to be soothing and relaxing, yet this time it was different. Maybe it was the fact he had found someone else in the school who meditated as well, or maybe it was the knowledge that someone as boisterous and passionate as Yang took to it. Either way, it made this different in a way that Ren enjoyed. It just felt... pleasant, if he could find a word for it.

He didn't know how much time had passed between them, but eventually he found himself looking her way, taking in the sight before him. For a woman so vibrant and full of life, in stillness she presented an aura of serenity. It was like two sides of a coin, or the sun and moon, or even like Yin and Yang.

Oh Oum, that was a Yang level pun. The madness was spreading.

But more to the point, she held to her two polar opposites that seemed to blend together almost exquisitely. He had always seen her cracking puns and heads, sometimes at the same time, but he had never seen her in such a state of calm before. She fought with a ferocity that rivaled a raging beast, but this was like watching a pool of resting water. Ren couldn't help but find himself captivated by the moment. She was almost like a goddess in her beauty and radiance.

"Still enjoying the view?" She hadn't even opened her eyes yet the smirk she threw on her face said she knew he had been staring. Again. She opened her eyes and stretched slowly before grabbing her scroll. "Looks like lunch is almost over. Come on, lover boy, let's head back."

He followed her movements, standing back up and making for the door, opening it up for her as she passed by. "Why, such a gentleman," she teased, winking at him. "Thank you so very much, kind sir. However can I repay you?"

"By never doing that again?" he jested, sighing lightly as a smile donned upon his lips.

"Hmm... Nah, that won't do." She grinned in good humor before looking him in the eyes. "But in all seriousness, I did actually like that. Care to do that again some time?"

"If you want, sure." That was something Ren could agree to. It was hard to find anyone who took to meditating in the same manner as himself, so Yang was definitely his first choice for a meditation partner.

"Prefect. Now come on, we're gonna be late for class." She walked down the hall as Ren followed from behind, smiling. Yang Xiao Long was full of surprises.

"Enjoying the view again, are we?"

She never saw him smirk.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed what a night of boredom and wanting to add to the Sunflowyr community can do XD Also blame Cormag Ravenstaff for giving me the idea of making Sunflowyr again. Or as I like to also dub it: Dragon Lotus. Sunflowyr just rolls off the tongue better XD**_

 _ **Now I'll be updating this whenever the ideas hit me. Think of each one as like a one shot of sorts, making this an anthology of sorts. I might also have mentions of other ships in the background but each chapter will focus on Ren/Yang.**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought of this.**_

 _ **Keep it up, all of you, and never lose your flames**_


	2. Period

Yang just wanted the pain to end.

Why did this have to happen to her now of all times? What had she done to deserve such torment? Sure, she had trashed more than her fair share of nightclubs, caused perhaps untold amounts in property damage during said trashings, and sneak out and break curfew numerous times leading up to the aforementioned trashings, but did all of that truly warrant her current suffering?

Her teammates would simple say she was merely overreacting, but they weren't the ones having to deal with it, now were they? No, they never got the same treatment she did.

The feeling of her insides being torn out forced her away from her thoughts. Why did her body have to rebel like such against her?

The sound of her door opening got her attention briefly before her body demanded she return to focusing on it. It was probably Weiss or Blake, seeing as how quiet it was.

"How are you feeling, Sunflower?"

Or not. Rolling over on her bed, Yang was greeted with the best possible sight: Ren standing before her, holding out a tub of Rocky Road ice cream for her. "I've also got movies and back rubs back in my room," he spoke, noticing her awed reaction.

Ignoring the pain which flared even more in the act, she dropped herself off her bed and kissed her loving boyfriend on the cheek as she stole the tub from him. "How did I ever get so lucky?" she pondered with a smile as she stuck a spoonful into her mouth, ever thankful for his caring nature towards her and remembering what flavor she loved.

She loathed this time of the month, yet glad for what it allowed to happen. Maybe this "gift" was useful after all.

 _ **Hey everyone, guess who's back~? Slowly trying to get back up to full power and getting my writing going.**_

 _ **So yes, this is UBER short compared to most of my chapters for anything, but there is a reason: This is a prompt based story, so I really only care about creating the prompt in written form. Some of these will be as short as this, while others will be much much longer and more detailed. My purpose here is to write Sunflowyr shorts, not create yet another massive plot driven story (Divines know I have too many on the go now lol)**_

 _ **Also, this is actually semi-deticated to a pair of amazing artists I happened to come across on Tumblr: chiicharron and saskyang. Give these two amazing artists some loving and support their talents. And if either of you happen to read this, then from the deepest parts of all of our souls, I swear: Never lose your brilliant flames, EVER.**_

 _ **Until next time, everyone. Hope you all have an amazing Christmas holiday :D**_


	3. Positive

She stared at it for the umpteenth time, praying that it would be but an illusion and shatter.

For the umpteenth time, it did not.

 _Positive_.

It had come back positive.

Yang couldn't think straight, her mind too focused on the twin pink lines before her. What was she going to do? Oh Oum, what was she going to do now? She was only a few months away from graduation, but would they still allow her to finish her courses in such a state? What would her dad say when he learned? How was she going to tell Ruby?

More importantly, how was she going to tell _him_?

"Yang? You alright in there?" Blake's voice pulled her from her frozen state. She opened the door and walked out into their room, her Faunus teammate getting up from her spot on her bed as she entered. "Yang?"

She didn't respond, yet that and the sight of the test hanging limply in her hand were all Blake needed apparently as she pulled her in for a hug. That alone was enough to shatter what calm existed as Yang buried her face into her neck and began to sob. "Hey, it's gonna be okay," Blake reassured her, stroking her hair as she did so.

"I... I'm scared, Blake." For one of the first times in her life, Yang Xiao Long was truly afraid. This wasn't like some small little prank gone wrong or dealing with the fallout of one of her bar runs; this held permanent consequences to not only her life, but his as well. "I-I don't know what to do. What's he going to say? Oh Dust, what if he-?"

"Yang." Blake took her face in both hands and turned her to face her. "Breathe. Everything will be fine. You and I both know he would never abandon you over something like this. He loves you, Yang Xiao Long. I'm absolutely positive he will stay by your side and help, as will all of us: Me, Weiss, Ruby, hell even Nora will help and..." She trailed off at that point, eyes widening as something seemed to have occurred to her. "Oh Oum, I forgot about Nora."

Wiping away her tears, Yang gave a slightly shaky laugh towards her partner. Yeah, she totally forgot about their Berserker's reaction.

"So, when are you planning on telling him?" Blake asked.

Yang glanced once more at the results, taking a deep breath as she did. "He deserves to know as soon as possible," she said with conviction. She gave Blake one last hug before smirking cheekily at her. "Seeing as how he's the one that got me into this mess. Should have seen that one com-"

"YANG!"

* * *

"Hey guys, have any of you noticed that Yang seems... different as of late?" Everyone at the table paused what they were doing and looked at Ren, thinking over his question.

"Not really, dude," Jaune replied. "Why, what's up?"

"Well, it's just she's been a tad moodier as of late and a little sick."

"Maybe it's that time of the month for her again?" Cardin suggested. Over the years since they first joined the academy, Cardin and his team had made some massive improvements in their behavior and overall attitude. Amendments were made towards everyone they had tormented during the first few months after a joint mission gone awry seeing Cardin risking his own life in order to protect Velvet. That alone earned him the (albeit grudgingly) respect from the rest of Team CFVY, though not as much as the fact that shortly thereafter, he was soon dating the Rabbit Faunus.

"No, I don't think so." Ren took a sip from his tea as he pondered over it. This was different than what she normally was like when "Strawberry Season", as she and her sister liked to phrase it, came around. It was similar but at the same time different.

 _"Well, what was the last thing that happened before she got like this?"_ a slightly robotic voice asked from beside Jaune. _"Did you bang a Yang?"_

Ren, along with everyone at the table, nearly either choked on whatever they were eating or did a spit take over what was just said. Jaune stared dumbfound towards his petite girlfriend, groaning at the Yang-level pun she had made. "Was that really necessary?"

 _"It was an honest question, sweetie,"_ her Scroll replied as she typed in what she wanted to say.

"No, I meant the pun."

 _"Eh, saw a chance and took it."_

Jaune could only sigh in exasperation toward his girlfriend's remark. "You need to stop spending so much time with Yang, Nia," he muttered as he rested his head against the table.

Nia "Neopolitan" Torchwick only giggled as she rested her head against his shoulder. Ren still didn't know how the two of them ended up together, but merely deemed it as having happened. She had enrolled in the Academy not long after the Defense of Vale and the fall of Cinder Fall (to this day, Yang still made that joke and not once had it been funny after the first time). RWBY, and Yang in particular, had been shocked to see her on school grounds, but not nearly as shocked as learning that her father had been none other than the infamous Roman Torchwick. Their shock, however, was lessened by the news that Torchwick had fallen during the battle, leaving Neo- or Nia, as her birth name was- now an orphan. Ren and Nora had felt a small kinship towards her at that moment and were one of the first to actively try to help her feel more welcomed at the school. It had taken some time, but soon everyone was okay with her being here, most noteworthy being Yang who still wanted a rematch after the Breach incident. They had all shared some laughs, fought alongside each other, and somewhere down the line Jaune and Nia ended up starting to date, much to the displeasure of Pyrrha.

Almost everything metal within the school had been bent or wrapped in some way, shape, or form that day. Ren still wasn't entirely sure she had gotten over the fact that Jaune was taken.

"A gentleman never speaks of that," he replied after regaining his composure, though the look on her face kept saying she didn't believe him. What happened between Ren and Yang stayed between them.

Except for that one time Jaune walked in on them coming out of the shower, which they _never_ spoke of again. _Ever_.

But back to the topic at hand, there really wasn't anything that came to mind that could explain... Yang's... ... Oh Oum, there _was_ one thing but...

"Ren?" The magenta eyed Hunter turned as he heard Yang's voice, the blonde walking up towards him. "Babe, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, hang on." He finished off the last of his tea and bid everyone farewell, following his girlfriend back towards the dorms. They reached her room, the door opening to reveal Blake lying on her bed, only to get up and leave as she noticed them walk in. As the door closed behind them, Ren asked, "Yang, what's the matter?"

She kept her back to him for a moment, leaving Ren to grow mildly concerned. What was it she wanted to talk about? Did something happen? Was she okay?

"Ren." She slowly turned around, locking her lilac eyes to his magenta. "I... I have something important to tell you." She began to shake ever so slightly as she pulled her gaze to the side and away from him. "I... Well, it's just that I... I'm..."

"Yang." He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly to try to ease her nerves. "It's okay. Just tell me what you want to tell me, okay, Sunflower?"

She seemed to calm down a little after that, smiling gently as she nodded. "Okay," she whispered, as though more speaking to herself than him. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out, showing it to Ren, who took it in his hands.

He stared at it for what felt like an eternity before slowly, painfully slow, looking back at her blushing face.

"I'm pregnant, Ren."

Those simple words caused Ren to shut down as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. Pregnant. Yang was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child. Ren was going to be a father. In that moment, everything seemed to fade away except for the two of them. Yang held a slightly worried look on her face as he just stood there, silent.

"We're going to be parents," Ren said, catching Yang off guard for a moment by his choice of words. It was then she noticed the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ren?"

In an instant, she was in his arms as he pulled her tight and started kissing everywhere he could. Parents. They were going to be parents now. If Ren were to be completely honest with himself, he was elated by this fact. Sure, it was going to be a little difficult, what with them still having a few more months left at Beacon, but they would manage somehow. He would support her no matter what, and he knew everyone else would too. Jaune, Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora.

Nora.

Yang couldn't help but chuckle as she noticed the look on his face. "You're telling Nora she's an auntie now," she giggled.

 _ **Not my greatest but this one has been in my workshop for weeks now and it took too many tries to get it to this point XD Also, is anyone else kinda worried by the idea of Nora becoming an aunt, let alone a mother herself?**_

 _ **Now I'll hope to post another chapter this weekend, though with it being Christmas, it will either not happen or be a Christmas special. We'll see.**_

 _ **Until next time, remember to never lose your flames, everyone, and stay safe this holiday season :)**_


	4. Christmas Special: Mistletoe

"Hey Ren~"

"Hmm?" Ren looked up from his scroll at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, not expecting to feel her lips press gently against his.

"Merry Christmas, babe." It was then that he noticed that Yang had somehow managed to tie a piece of mistletoe into her hair, hanging right above them.

"You're such a dork," he sighed happily, leaning in and kissing her back.

 _ **SO the ever lovely saskyang had just happened to upload her latest Sunflowyr fic just as I was trying to write out a Christmas special and I instantly HAD to write it out lol. You can find it here: saskyang dot tumblr dot com backslash post backslash 154955430834 backslash surprise-christmas-kisses. Once more, PLEASE give her some love if you haven't already ^_^**_

 _ **Merry Christmas 2016, everyone~ Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas**_


	5. Sundays

Yang loved Sundays. It was the one time of the week where she could afford to be lazy and enjoy herself fully. No annoying co-workers, no boring classes, and best of all, no need to put on pants.

But above all else, it meant Ren didn't have anywhere to be. It meant they could sleep in and she could steal his warmth. He would always complain about it, yet never had he done anything to stop it. She knew he enjoyed it just as much as her. It also meant that if she managed to wake up before him, she could surprise him with kisses, though more than half of the time that tended to lead to other things. Not that she'd ever complain about it, but before they started dating, never would she have figured him to be so… intimate.

Mornings like those made her love Sundays even more.

 _ **Would you believe me if I told you this was originally a dribble I wrote on Tumblr in less than 5 minutes because I was bored?**_

 _ **Enjoy~ Never lose your flames, ever**_


	6. Hoodie

There was an unspoken tradition ingrained into the very souls of every woman born on Remnant. A rule spoken by none yet known by all to be absolute. No man ever sought to defy this sacred oath, this piece of divine providence, and Lie Ren was not going to be the first to do so.

So he did nothing but smile faintly as he walked into his room and saw Yang passed out on his bed, wearing his hoodie.

Everyone knew that in JNPR, Jaune was almost never seen without his hoodie, but what only they knew was he wasn't the only one who owned a hoodie. Ren hadn't seen any reason to wear it half of the time, finding it a little too bulky and at odds with his usual attire. During the colder months, though, he often would don it in their room while he read his books.

He hadn't told anyone about it outside of the team, nor had anyone seen him wearing it, yet it came as no surprised that he would find his girlfriend asleep, wearing the very thing. It was nothing special, colored a deep, rich jade green, yet as he watched Yang turn in her sleep, he felt it made her look even more beautiful somehow.


	7. Parenthood AU: News

"Nora, there's something we need to tell you."

Nora looked up from her game, curious as to why both Ren and Yang waned to talk to her. Not that they really needed a reason to talk to her, since they had been together for like ever (well, her and Ren, but like not together-together since Yang was the one who held that title and not her, not that she ever minded seeing as how she saw Ren as a brother but felt she had to have clarified that they were together but not together-together for so long so people didn't get the wrong ideas). "What is it, Renny?"

Ren took a deep breath, as though trying to calm his nerves. Was he nervous? Did it have to do with whatever they needed to tell her? "Ren?"

Her partner glanced at Yang for a moment before looking back at Nora. "Nora, remember when we were little and you always talked about what it would be like when we were older?"

"You mean about how I would be Queen of the Sloths and you would–?"

"No, not that. The other thing."

Nora delved through her memories, trying to figure out what Ren meant. If it wasn't about her being Queen of the Sloths, then was it the one where they got a massive mansion and he became her butler and served her pancakes for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and every snack break? Or the one where they made a fortune off selling skinned Ursa furs? Or maybe…

She slowly came to a realization as she remembered who was also in the room. "No…" she whispered, looking at Yang. There was no way.

Yang merely took something out of her pocket and meekly showed it to her with a faint smile. "Nora," Ren continued, "you're going to be an aunt."

It was at that moment that time seemed to stop for the Valkyrie. There was no way. There was simply no way. But it had to have been true. There was simply no denying it, since the proof was right before her eyes.

She took in a breath, putting her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my Oum, you guys Booped!"

Ren seemed to almost faceplant while Yang couldn't help but break out in laughter. It was then that Nora joined Yang in her laughter, jumping off her bed and pulling the pair into the biggest bearhug she could have given. "Oh, I'm just messing with you, Renny~ Congrats~" She widened her smile as Yang continued to laugh.

She was going to be an auntie.

Also Weiss and Pyrrha owed her 50 lien now.


	8. Shirt

"Yang, have you seen my shirt?" Ren emerged from the bathroom, fresh out of the shower, clad in only a towel, and looked at his girlfriend, wearing the offending article of clothing.

"Nope."

 _ **Well, 2016 has come and gone. Hope you all had a great one and see you in the new year :)**_


	9. Worries

There were times when Yang often wondered what it had been like for her mother back when she was still inside her mother's womb. What had she been thinking as she carried her for those 9 months? Had she been scared of motherhood? Worried? Maybe those were the reasons she had left shortly after giving birth, but Yang would never know.

What she did know was she herself was scared. Truly and utterly terrified. She was afraid she wouldn't be a good enough mother, despite having raised Ruby all by herself for most of her childhood after Summer's death. She knew she'd have to give up being a Huntress for a while, which she was okay with, but what of afterwards, when she was ready for active duty once more? Would she be able to remember how to fight properly? What if she died as well, leaving her child motherless like both Ruby and herself? How would Ren cope with the loss? What if–

"You have that look again." Ren sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead. "Whatever it is, you'll be fine, love."

Yang smiled as she rested her head against her husband, placing a hand on her growing bump. No, her worries were wrong. She would be an amazing mother.

She was a Xiao Long, after all, and they were badasses in everything.


	10. Breathe

"Yang, relax."

"Relax? Relax?! Don't you fucking well tell me to relax!" Yang slammed her fist into the wall, leaving yet another hole they'd have to patch up later. "I'm going to kill that fucking asshole, you hear me? I'll make him regret ever being the damn sperm that-"

"Okay, Yang, you need to calm down and breathe." Ren gently pulled her arms to her sides and looked into her crimson orbs. She had been acting this way for the better part of half an hour and already put three holes in their wall in her anger. He was already regretting having let her do the first one. "Come on, with me. In, out. In, out."

She growled a little before complying, following her beau's rhythmic breathing. Deep breath in, hold for four, release, hold for four. In, hold, out, hold. After a few minutes, her eyes returned to their normal lilac state. "There, feel better, Sunflower?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Yang grumbled quietly, muttering about "stupid boyfriends" and other such stuff. Ren couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's gripes. There was just something adorable when she was mad like this. He was rightfully terrified when she was truly enraged, but moments like this were just too adorable at times. It was like she was trying her hardest to stay mad at him but couldn't do so. "Now, I know you may not like it, but it's happened and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"I know," Yang sighed, burying her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. He always smelled of lavender. "I know, but still... why of all people did it have to be _him_?" She let out a groan of frustration, leaving Ren to simply laugh quietly as he rubbed her back.

"Ruby's a big girl. She can take care of herself, you know. You don't need to keep watching out for her."

"I know, but she's my little sister. I'm always going to worry about her. I practically raised her after Summer passed away and Dad just..." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm just worried he's going to hurt her, Ren. What if he's just taking advantage of her and breaks her heart on purpose? It would devastate her."

"It would, but I doubt that will happen. You've seen the way he acts around her, Yang. He seems to truly care about her, and she cares about him. So I think it's best to be supportive of Ruby's choices rather than wanting to break them up, okay?"

"Fine, you're right. _Again_." That got a chuckle out of the pair of them before they rested the heads together, sharing a quick kiss. Ren was always the more logical of them and could keep her level headed. It was part of why she loved the magenta eyed man.

"You're also just mad that Mercury beat you at _Street Ninjas III_."

"That fucker had to have cheated!"


	11. Pancakes

The first morning rays managed to sneak their way past the barrier, silently creeping upwards before delicately kissing her face. Yang began to stir from her slumber, rolling over and pulling the covers over her face in an attempt to hide from the morning. All she needed was five more minutes of blissful sleep.

The smell of something cooking grabbed her attention and pulled her from the grasp of sleep. She slowly sat up, stretching her arms above her and letting out a yawn as she threw the blankets. She grabbed the closest shirt and panties, slipped them on, before stepping out of the bedroom, following the scent that woke her.

"Morning," Ren greeted her as she walked in. He was clad in only a jade towel, his hair flowing loosely down his back and chest. He skillfully flipped the pancakes cooking in the frying pan as she slid up behind him, snaking her arms around his torso and pecking his neck.

"Chocolate in my pancake," she purred, evoking a chuckle from her boyfriend.

"Yes, ma'am."

 _ **So this one has been in my folders for weeks now and I finally decided to get around to finishing it up. Inspired by lovelyrosebud's Sunflowyr pic on Tumblr (link: lovelyrosebun tumblr com post 138369725172 yang-x-ren-request-yang-cuddles-ren-while-hes)**_


	12. Parenthood AU: Home

"I'm home," Yang announced as she closed the door behind her, kicking off her shoes. After having such a grueling day at work, she was simply glad to be home and able to kick her feet up to the television and a glass of wine. Maybe also a back rub too. She hung up her coat and noticed the lack of a response. "Ren?"

With still no response, she walked towards the living room, wondering where her husband had gotten off to, until she noticed the scene that lay before her. One that made her lean against the doorway and gaze upon it with a smile.

There, asleep on the couch, lay her husband, hair free of its usual ponytail and cascading down his shoulder. There was always something she found sweet about the way he slept, but that wasn't what birthed her smile.

It was the pair of tiny bodies nestled on either side of his chest, held secured in his arms, that did so. Both clad in little onesies adorned with sunflowers. The soft sounds of their breathing made the scene all the more serene and peaceful. Her little Sunflowers. _Their_ little Sunflowers. Taking out her Scroll, she moved closer to get a better view, snapping a quick picture and saving it as her new background.


	13. Beauty

_**This one is for saskyang, because I promised her more Sunflowyr.**_

As the doors opened, Ren felt himself breathless.

He stood at the altar, waiting patiently for her arrival. Jaune stood to his side, occupying the position of best man. There really hadn't been much in the way of a decision on that end as the blonde had been like a brother to him for the entirety that they had been at Beacon, as well as his only solace among the sea of estrogen that had been their dorm life, both their respective partners and sister team making up that sea. They had laughed together, fought together, and on at least one occasion walked in on the others quality time with their respective girlfriend and swore never to speak of it again. Even Nora had been open to the idea, despite everyone expecting her to try to break tradition and be his Best (Wo)man, instead opting to being one of the bridesmaids, alongside Weiss and Blake. Ruby occupied the role of Maid of Honor, once again a decision unattested to by any.

As they waited, Ren cast his gaze towards their audience, smiling at all the familiar faces filling the rows. There was a warm atmosphere that filled the room. Old friends and family had come together for today, and any old differences that may have still lingered were set aside. He spotted Qrow attempting to discreetly take a sip from his flask, only to be reprimanded by Winter and the offending object confiscated from his grasp. Their old classmates from Beacon were scattered all around the room: Velvet near the front row, camera in hand as the official photographer; Yatsuhashi standing up with him among his grooms men, the giant of a man having become a dear close friend over the years at the academy, as well as Sun, who despite his initial impression had become a steadfast friend; even some of the transfer students they had met and befriended during the Vytal Festival were in attendance, the bonds they had forged as they had fought staying with them for the years since. Even their teachers were present, though it appeared as though Port was on the verge of tears.

Most surprising of all, though, sat Raven, the woman having reappeared during the later half of their first year. It had been as expected of a reaction out of both Yang and her father, though they had learned the reasons behind her sudden abandonment of the family. Words had been traded, tears shed, and even a punch or two thrown, but things had settled down and seemed to be slowly on the way to healing. She was here to stay, it seemed, and Ren was glad to see Yang have her mother back in her life.

As the music began to play, everyone stood up and turned to face the doors.

And in that moment, Ren forgot how to breathe.

Slowly emerging from the doors, her steps in time with the music, was Yang, her father by her side, but to Ren, nothing else existed right then and there. She wore an elegant white and gold dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair cascaded down her back, her golden locks seeming to shine, highlighted by the white rose weaved in to the side. A bouquet of beautiful white roses, held together by a lilac ribbon, lay grasped in her hands. He could barely register the sounds of Port finally bursting into tears or Velvet's camera taking pictures.

In all the years he had been with her, Ren had always known and seen Yang as being beautiful in both body and soul, but as he watched her slowly make her way towards him, he found that beautiful couldn't begin to describe her. It was as though she had ascended to divinity and become a goddess.

And as she took her place beside him and smiled at him, he couldn't help but let his own tears trail down his face.

 **So as soon as I saw the wedding pic Saskyang made (link without dots and backslashes: saskyang tumblr com post 155921966959 %E4%BA%BA-i-saw-this-dress-and-thought-it-would-be), I instantly went to work on this. Took me the better part of today to complete it actually lol.  
**

 **Also this serves two purposes: One is as a gift, the other is because I wanted to get this out today, Jan 19 2017, for one reason.**

 **Happy birthday to me~ So instead of getting a gift, I'm giving all of you one. Hope you loved it ^_^**

 **Until next time, keep it up and never lose your flames**

 **-Warhawk**


	14. SSKR AU: Teasing

"So, you and that Ren boy, hmm?" Yang groaned in annoyance as her mother sat down beside her, a smirk on her lips. They had just returned home from their latest soccer match and all Yang wanted to do was grab a shower and watch the tv in peace.

Raven Branwen had other plans.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mum." Yang reached for her pop, taking a sip from the can as she stared at the television.

"Oh, I think you do, _ghrèin_." Yang merely glanced at her mother as she sipped in response to the nickname. It had been cute when she was six but now at seventeen it was starting to grow old and annoying. Just like her mother most days. "The way you were blushing around him, I was wondering if I'd be hearing the patter of tiny feet soon."

"What!?" Yang choked on her drink, coughing up a storm as she glared at her mother in annoyance and shock, who was in turn laughing at her daughter's reaction.

"Oh, leave her be, Rae." Summer walked in and rubbed Yang's back as she continued to try to catch her breath. "I think it's adorable that she's got a little crush now. The boy's pretty cute and I think An would be happy to have such a wonderful young lady as a daughter-in-law." She added the last part with a giggle as Yang lowered her head into her hands.

" _Tha gràin agam ort_ ," she muttered.

"Yes, yes, we love you too, _ghrèin_." Raven laughed as her and Summer left their daughter/step daughter to continue muttering to herself in annoyance to them. It wasn't every day Raven found a good reason to tease her tomboy of a daughter, and this was simply too good to have passed up.

Besides, she knew Summer was also waiting for the chance to share those baby pictures of Yang to her future boyfriend.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Guess who's back~? *gets song stuck in head as says so***_

 _ **So I wrote this up in under five minutes as part of a birthday present I had promised Saskyang over on Tumblr. For those who follow her, this is set in her SSKR Mom AU, which I felt deserved a little love and attention in the written form.**_

 _ **Now, to answer any and all questions, Raven's nickname for Yang means "Sunshine" in English and what Yang mutters is "I hate you". I totally did not go onto Google Translate to find the Scottish Gaelic versions, nope not at all *whistles innocently***_

 _ **Now onto more pressing matters: I am moving at the end of the week to my new house. This may or may not affect my schedule for getting back into writing but at least I no longer have to deal with one roommate never being home yet when they are, their baby momma shows up and starts banging on his window as I'm asleep and said window being right next to my head behind the wall, or the other one who brings people home after midnight and lives an active "social" life with screamers. Sleep, I missed you so. I also have started a new job as of the second of March as a baker, working the morning shift of 3-11am... three nights a week... At least I'm getting paid aha.**_

 _ **When will the next Sunflowyrs come up? Who knows? I'm working on a few ideas so expect some in April.**_

 _ **Until next time, this is Warhawk, signing off. Never lose your flames~**_

 _ **03-27-2017**_


	15. Parenthood AU: News 2

In her defense, Yang _had_ warned Ren that something like this would happen.

"Huh, this is going better than I thought," Ruby said as the sisters watched Yang's boyfriend running all around the courtyard, silently crying out in only mild terror.

" _This_ is better than you thought?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, he's not dead or a Eunice, so that must mean something." The sound of an explosion drew their attention back to the scene before them.

"So… should someone step in and stop them?"

Yang laughed at the lunacy of the idea. "Yeah, sure, Weiss, go right ahead and try to stop my dad from killing the father of my child." They watched as Taiyang Xiao Long let out yet another string of curses and abuse towards the Lotus Ninja, threatening to only beat him to a few inches of his life instead of an inch if he just stood still for a second.

Ren's response was to run faster.

Yang did have to agree, though: Dad was taking this a lot better than she had figured.

 **No Ren's were harmed in the writing on this.**

 **Yet another very late birthday gift to the wonderful Saskyang.**

 **03-30-17**


	16. Parenthood AU: Mother

Someone was watching him for a while now.

He didn't know who or why but Ren could feel a pair of eyes watching him as he walked down the street. It had been a few weeks since Taiyang had tried to not-murder him after learning he had gotten Yang pregnant, so he knew it wasn't him whose eyes were upon him. Unless he had hired some hitman to take him out behind Yang's back, but knowing the Patriarch of the Xiao-Long household, he would never stoop to something so low.

He'd just do it himself.

He also knew it wasn't Qrow Branwen, since the veteran Hunter had found out around the same time as Taiyang and taken it a lot better than the Brawler, though he had still given Ren a protective uncle talk. It had seemed the drunken man was more glad that his niece was with someone who cared about her than angry over her unexpected pregnancy, having said something like it having happened before with her parents or something.

Turning into an alleyway, he came to a stop, the sounds of life behind him fading into a null backdrop. "I know you're back there," he called out calmly, not looking behind him as he did so.

"Sharp eyes, kid."

He heard the sounds of heels clicking against pavement some distance behind him, telling him the gender of his stalker. He was going on the strong assumption that they were female as there were very few, if any, males he knew who wore heels, unless you counted Jaune that one time after losing a bet but that was another story. He glanced back slightly, catching a glimpse of crimson and black. "Why have you been following me for the past few days now?"

Silence followed his question for a few moments before a chuckle. "I see she found herself a perceptive one," she remarked.

"You didn't answer my question." He turned around to face her, noticing the Grimm mask covering her eyes and the _odachi_ at her side. "So tell me, why were you following me?"

She stared at him for a few minutes, no words being spoken by either party. Slowly, she raised a hand to her mask, a soft click sounding as she removed it, revealing crimson orbs. "Because I wanted to make sure you were serious. I wanted to make sure she was left with someone who would stand by her side and not just run away because they were too immature and scared to bear the weight of becoming a family." She drew her sword and slashed at the air behind her, a red portal birthing forth. "I wanted to see if you were worthy of her, Lie Ren."

"Well, I mean, I survived her father, so that has to count for something."

A smirk emerged. "Indeed it does, kid." Replacing the mask, she turned to walk towards the portal, pausing as she was just about to step in. "Take care of my daughter, kid. And tell her I'm sorry." With that, she vanished, leaving the Ninja to himself in the alley.

He sighed, shaking his head before moving back to the streets. He wondered if he should tell his girlfriend that her mother had just approved of them and her grandchild.

Somehow the idea of a hormonal and ticked off Yang Xiao Long did not have quite the appeal as one would originally think.


	17. Honk

There were so many things Ren put up with in regards to his girlfriend and her antics. He could handle her puns in stride (most notably causing the rest of their teams to suffer from a pun-off after a fight over the last bottle of shampoo, an event that resulted in well over three hours of the couple going back and forth with puns). He was able to keep up with her visits to the clubs and wanting to dance, where his moves were the envy of every male in the vicinity and every female even more so of Yang (no one but Nora knew that the majority of his ninja skills stemmed from years of aiming for the high score of every DDR machine in Vale and Mistral). He even could understand her pride towards the care of her hair, having to deal with his own mane (he secretly saw hers as something belonging to a goddess).

However, there was one thing that no matter how often it occurred, he was never prepared for nor could fully hide his reactions from.

 _Honk_

"Looking good, babe." Yang didn't even bother trying to hide the smirk and giggle that came as she gave her boyfriend's rear a squeeze.

Ren wondered if he should silently curse out Adel for telling Yang about that infernal gesture or if she had already known about it in the first place.

 _ **A/N**_

 **Based off Saskyang's latest art: http saskyang tumblr com post 159139883489 pocket-penny-canon**

 **04-03-17**


	18. SSKR AU: Crush

"Come on, Renny, you gotta ask her out!"

Nora bounced over to Ren as he lay on the couch, in the middle of reading one of his books. She could never understand how he could bear reading them when there weren't any pictures in them at all. Or explosions. Or pictures of explosions.

"Nora, what are you talking about?" He didn't look up from his book but she knew he was feigning ignorance. She knew he knew exactly what it was she was referring to.

"I'm talking about how you should totally ask Yang out on a date, silly~" He made an attempt not to react but she was how his cheeks dusted very faintly to the blonde's name. "I mean, I've seen the way you two act around each other. It's so obvious she likes you the way you like her." It was the truth as far as she knew. The way they seemed to light up whenever the other made physical contact with them, you would have to be blind not to notice the underlying feelings resonating between the pair. It was painful to watch them not act on any of it.

Of course, she knew Ren would never make the first move. Bold, he was not. He was the kind to stand on the side, watching everything and everyone and acting all analytical and nerdy. It made him ten times way better than most of the guys their age but it was so _boring_ and _painful_ to bear witness to at times such as this. He probably could get any girl he wanted with the way he looked, but he never once acted on anything and it was just so… so…

It was just so _Ren_.

"Nora, what gave you that idea?" He was making an effort to keep his face from lighting up. "I do not harbor any sort of romantic feelings towards Yang, and even if I were to, it would only complicate things as we are on opposing teams." There he went again with his logic and all that smarty-pants talk. "I don't think it would be a very good idea to attempt anything of the sort, hypothetically speaking."

A sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she threw her arms up and stormed out of the room. He was acting all _tsundere_ about it, acting like he didn't feel anything for Yang and in denial. Wait, he wasn't calling her an idiot or anything, so was that really _tsundere_ behavior or…? She'd have to ask Blake and Ruby about that. Which reminded her, she needed to finish watching that one Ruby recommended to her. It was so good, with all the mechs and explosions and just everything she ever wanted.

Walking into the kitchen, she collapsed onto one of the chairs, letting out another sigh. "Is something wrong, _hibana_?" her mother asked, sitting before her. An Ren was such a sweet and loving woman, having adopted Nora when she was younger and living on the streets. She was so kind and caring and would always listen to her and made the most amazing, spectacular pancakes Nora had ever tasted in her life.

"Just Ren being Ren, _haha_. He's being stubborn again and won't admit he likes a girl we know, even though it's so obvious that she feels the same about him."

"Oh? My little _hasu_ has his first crush?" There was a gleam in her mother's eyes that had Nora giggling. "Nora, dear, just who per chance is this young girl who has stolen my son's heart?"

Nora smirked.

* * *

Lie Ren knew the moment his mother walked into the living room that any semblance of quiet left over from Nora would be gone. She had that look in her eyes that told him she _knew_ , most likely as a result of Nora, but the more pressing matter was she _knew_.

"Lie," she practically sang, her voice having that level of sweetness to it that only came about when she was up to no good. "How is my little _hasu_ doing today?"

"I'm fine, Mother." He was not fine.

"That's good to hear." She placed a smile upon her lips, one which put Ren even more away from at ease. "So, I just heard the most interesting of news from your sister." Damn you, Nora. "And I was wondering why I was the last to know of this."

"Whatever do you mean?" Oh crapbaskets, she _knew_!

"Well…" She clasped her hands together and smiled at him. "When were you going to tell me you had yourself a girlfriend?"

Were he taking a drink right now, he would have done several spit takes. G-g- _GIRLFRIEND_!? Just what had Nora told her!? No, no, knowing An Ren, she probably knew it was only a mere crush and had said such things in order to elicited a reaction out of him. The small sound of acknowledgement she made only furthered his small little panic attack he was currently going through. "You should invite her over for dinner, Lie. I want to meet her. I bet she's very beautiful."

"M-mother, I think y-you have things confused."

"Oh, you're right, _hasu_." Oh, that was a relief. "Why would you need to invite her when I already did so myself?" That was _not_ a relief! "Her family will be here by six, so I want you all clean and presentable."

Her smile never left her lips as she returned to the kitchen, leaving Ren there on the couch, his book falling out of his hands as he sat there stunned by the revelation.

And people wondered where he got his personality from some days.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So I had this one in the works for about a week now, just slowly chipping away at it. Can say I'm proud of this one.**_

 _ **Also Google Translate, you are a beautiful thing XD Hibana=Spark, Haha=Mother, and Hasu=Lotus.**_

 _ **Credit to Saskyang as always for creating the SSKR AU and for making the most amazing Yang and Sunflowyr art I've seen.**_

 _ **04-13-17**_


	19. Parenthood AU: Explain

"Um, what's going on here?"

Nothing could have prepared Yang for the sight that had unfolded before her very eyes. Never in her life could she have imagined this sort of thing happening.

"I can explain." Ren looked at her, his face begging to be allowed a chance to speak.

She motioned for him to do so.

"It's not what it looks like."

Yang stared at him for a few moments, the silence filling the room.

Before she exploded in laughter.

"Babe, okay, so this _doesn't_ look like you in a dress while our daughter paints your nails?" She began to wipe the tears out of her eyes as Lei continued to paint her husband's nails a vibrant pink. She had even done his hair up with cute little ribbons and bows.

"Yes? Hey, wait, Yang, what are you-?"

"And that is my new screen saver." She smirked as she put her Scroll away, having saved the newly taken picture. Her smirk only grew at her husband's defeated sighs and their four year old daughter's giggles.

She couldn't wait to show the girls this. Maybe she'd make it up to her husband somehow.

If he asked nicely.

 _ **A/N**_

 **Sorry for the absence. Things have been... well, honestly, horrible for me as of late :( I got fired from my job start of April for "not meeting the expectations" at work when the unofficial story was the manager was too lazy and negligent to bother making medical accommodations for me with my anxiety and me approaching her with concerns and possible solutions that everyone agreed with BEFORE things got out of hand and fired me because of it all. Then a lot of other things happened and right now my mental health is not the greatest...**

 **I may have to go seek professional help given my mental breakdowns from stress have gotten to the point my physical safety is at risk.**

 **I'm okay for now and as I said I will be seeking help but things have not been good for me as of late, hence my lack of writing. My depression has pretty much taken over my life despite my best efforts and is consuming my passion for anything, namely my writing and my gaming. It's a struggle to get the motivation to do anything anymore right now but I'm trying.**

 **However, I do plan on writing some more chapters soon as well as getting the first chapter to my redux of WDIDTDT? started up (reworking the setting and everything).**

 **Lastly, for those of you who haven't already done so, I do have my Tumblr active where I post thoughts and ideas for possible future fics and such (just look up the tag Golden Sunflowyrs to find me) as well as trying to get my Youtube channel back up and running with LPs and Vlogs, as well as some possible Dubs of Comics as I already did one over on my Tumblr of one of Saskyang's Sunflowyr comics.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this and are having a great day/evening. Until next time**

 **Lei belongs to Saskyang**

 **Parenthood AU is my creation for this one**

 **05-08-17**


	20. Special Preview: Drachenwächter

"What do you mean I'm being assigned a bodyguard?"

Yang Branwen was one of her tribe's strongest warriors, a title earned not by her blood being that of the Chieftain's, but by her own strength and tenacity. Though still viewed as a child at the age of seventeen, she possessed more skill in combat than even the most hardened of their adult warriors, bested only by her own mother and one other tribesman. Everyone knew the blonde brawler was more than capable care of herself.

Which made her mother's actions all the more infuriating.

"It is exactly as I said." Raven Branwen didn't even bother turning to face her daughter as she spoke, the raven haired woman seemingly content to speak with her back facing the younger Branwen as she sharpened her blade. "I have decided that you are to be accompanied by a bodyguard for your journey."

Yang's brow twitched in anger. "Are you implying that I am weak? That I can't take care of myself?"

"Weak, you are not, _meine liebe Tochter_ , but I still felt it best for you." She set her whetstone beside her, raising the blade as though to inspect it. "You will be setting off in the coming days for your rite of passage and I felt it prudent that you not go alone."

"But-"

"This is _not_ up for debate, Branwen." She sheathed her sword and finally turned her head to glare at her daughter, calm garnet eyes meeting burning crimson. "Are we clear in this matter?"

"Crystal, _meine Stammesführerin_."

"Good. Now, I suggest you go and meet your new partner."

Seeing no point in continuing the argument, Yang let herself out of the Chief's tent, releasing a sigh of annoyance that she didn't care to hide as she ran a hand through her golden locks. Prudent, her ass. Her mother didn't think she was capable of completing her rite by herself. No one else would bother even questioning that fact nor waste effort in doing as she had done. Everyone else knew not to question her strength, especially since she had put in their places those who had dared to in her younger years.

Though it was more _who_ her mother had decided to make her bodyguard. Had it been anyone else, she might have laughed at the ludicrous idea before pummeling them, but no, out of everyone in the tribe, it had to be-

"Hurry up, slowpoke! I'm hungry!"

She watched as a ginger haired girl, adorned in a pink and white tunic, rushed past her, dragging behind her a dark haired man no older than Yang herself, clad in a jade colored tunic, the pair heading towards the mess hall. She couldn't help but notice some of the tribe's girls pausing to stare at the magenta eyed man as he was dragged away, many watching longingly as he passed them by.

Yang absolutely _despised_ Lie Ren.

The man had already completed his rite the prior year, marking himself as an adult before her, but that wasn't the reason behind her disdain of him. No, it was the fact he seemed to act like he was better than everyone else that earned her ire. He always kept to himself for the most part, except for whenever that Valkyrie girl would drag him along in one of her idiotic exploits. Most of the women had their eyes on him, swooning over him like he was some gift bestowed upon them by the Brothers, but all Yang saw was a pretty boy who was weak.

Someone her mother thought had to look after her.

Her, arguably the Tribe's best warrior, someone who could and had taken on hordes of Grimm with no one else to assist her, having to be babysat by a weakling such as himself?

Something snapped.

"Lie Ren!" She called out to him, her voice laced with anger and venom, causing the pair to halt in their tracks and turn to face her. "You, me, _now!_ "

Silence enveloped the encampment as everyone stopped whatever they were doing to bare witness to them. Out of the corner of her eye, Yang watched as her mother emerged from her tent, watching the event unfold with mild disinterest in her eyes.

Valkyrie gave her a confused look. "But Yang, me and Renny were going to go get food. I don't think he'll have time to do _that_."

Yang's brow twitched violently as she caught onto what the hyper girl was implying, along with the whispers and barely stifled chuckles from a few others around her. "Not that, _Dummkopf_." She gestured towards Ren. "You're going to fight me, Lotus Boy. I refuse to have someone as weak as you watching over me, and I am going to prove to everyone that I do not need coddling."

Valkyrie moved to say something, only to pause as Ren held his arm before her, a growing smirk on his damn face. How she yearned to punch it in. "I accept your challenge, _Hizashi_ ," he replied, his tiny little smirk pissing her off more than that infernal nickname he gave her. "Chief, will you allow it?"

Yang glanced back towards her mother, all eyes now focused solely on their chief as she made her choice. "My decision still stands, as I have already told you, Branwen," she declared, looking at her daughter before turning her attention towards the rest of the tribe "However, if this is what it will take for you to accept it, then so be it. In one hour's time, Yang Branwen and Lie Ren will fight. Does anyone have any objections to this?"

Not a word was spoken in response. Valkyrie seemed as though she was to say something but appeared to have chosen to hold her tongue, no doubt wishing to respect Ren's decision.

"Very well, then it is decided. I want everyone here in one hour." With that, Raven returned to her tent as everyone went back to their business. Yang watched with disinterest as Valkyrie resumed dragging Ren towards the mess hall, the thought of food once more taking over the ginger haired girl's thought process.

In an hour's time, she would prove to her mother the futility of appointing anyone, let alone such a weakling, to watch over her.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So this is a rather special chapter of Golden Sunflowyrs, in that it is a preview for a new project I've been asked to write by Raffurano over on Tumblr for her Tribe AU. I've been slowly working away at it, but figured I'd share this little sample for everyone. Special thanks goes out to Glitteringeva for helping me out with getting the German correct.**_


	21. Fight

"We never had to fight…we could've ended this a long time ago."

There was an eerie calm that filled the room as he spoke. Never would he have thought things would turn out the way they had.

"You and I both know that you're lying to yourself. This was how it was always supposed to be."

There was no turning back, it seemed. There was a steely determination in her eyes, one which spoke of there being only one of two outcomes, neither of which he felt would end well.

"Very well," he sighed. "Then I am sorry for this."

He made his move.

Cries of anguish and agony rang out.

She stared at him in shock and disbelief.

" _Winner!_ "

"And with that, I win." Ren placed his controller down and watched as his girlfriend sat frozen, staring at the screen as her controller slipped from her hands.

"No… No way. How did you…? I just… _How!?_ "

Ren let out a small chuckle. It was no secret that while Yang's character was build like an Ursa and hit like one too, there was a small window during its attacks which allowed Ren to exploit its speed and deliver a brutal combo breaker, thus earning him the final victory.

"So, looks like we're having Mistralian for dinner."


	22. Christmas Special: Christmas (2017)

"So what time was your family coming over again?"

"Dad said they'd be here around noon-ish." Yang took a step back and looked at her handiwork. "And there we go. All done."

"Done what?" Ren peeked his head out of the kitchen to see what his wife was referring to. He couldn't hold back the smile or chuckle at what he saw.

"Tada!" Yang was dressed head to toe in an elf costume, complete with a hat with a tiny pom-pom at the end of it. In her arms, though, was what made Ren smile: little Lei, dressed up in an adorable reindeer costume, tiny antlers and all, her smile seeming to shine brighter than normal. "Well, what do you think?"

"Well, I think someone is just too adorable for her own good." He came up and gave a small kiss to his daughter's forehead, earning a tiny squeal and some giggles in response. "And who are you supposed to be, hmm? Santa's helper?"

"Maybe." Yang moved aside slightly and gestured to the Santa outfit resting on a nearby chair. "Only if someone wears his costume."

He placed a kiss upon his wife's lips. "Alright, but only because you asked so nicely."

 _ **Merry Christmas, everyone~**_


End file.
